Hujan dan Rahasia Kita
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Sai dan Ino adalah dua sahabat yang selalu bertengkar. Namun akhir-akhir ini, Sai sering sekali membuat rahasia bersama Ino. Mereka pun semakin dekat sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka harus pergi...


_Aku ingin membuat lebih banyak rahasia bersamamu._

 _ **Hujan dan Rahasia Kita**_

 _ **A Naruto Fanfiction**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Pair : Sai Shimura x Ino Yamanaka**_

 **Happy Reading!**

ooo

Yamanaka Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa membawa payung. Alhasil, ia terjebak di sekolah karena hujan deras. Ia bisa pulang jika hujan sudah berhenti. Ia bukan orang bodoh yang mau berlari menerobos hujan hingga bajunya basah kuyup. Ia lebih memilih berada disekolah dan menunggu hujan berhenti.

"Sepertinya, Putri Sekolah kita tidak bisa pulang karena terjebak hujan nih," cibir seseorang di belakang Ino. Ino menoleh dan mendapati seorang siswa pucat sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shimura Sai, teman sekelas Ino yang sangat usil dan suka menggodanya.

"Sedang apa kamu disini? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Ino dengan nada agak kesal. Ya, ia kesal karena dirinya baru saja diledek Sai.

"Kamu sendiri? Ngapain disini? Gak bisa pulang ya," ujar Sai dengan nada mengejek.

"Mana teman-temanmu yang selalu kamu banggakan itu? Mereka meninggalkanmu kah?" tanya Sai. Ino jadi teringat pada Sakura yang pulang duluan bersama Tenten tanpa mengajaknya pulang bersama padahal Sakura bawa payung. Sepertinya, Sakura memang berniat meninggalkan Ino.

Ino berusaha mencari alasan untuk membela teman-temannya.

"Mereka gak ninggalin aku kok. Mereka sedang buru-buru aja karena ada urusan mendadak. Lagipula, aku juga gak terlalu peduli kok," jawab Ino.

"Dasar bodoh. Kamu itu mau aja diperalat sama mereka. Mereka berteman denganmu itu tidak tulus tau. Mereka berteman denganmu hanya karena kamu anak orang kaya. Seharusnya, kamu berhenti berteman sama mereka dan cari teman yang lain. Teman yang lebih peduli padamu saat kamu kesusahan," ceramah Sai.

"Cerewet banget sih kamu! Emangnya kamu tau darimana kalau mereka gak tulus berteman denganku?" tanya Ino.

"Aku kan selalu memperhatikanmu," jawab Sai. Ino tercengang mendengar jawaban dari Sai.

"Jangan bilang-bilang pada siapapun ya soal tadi. Biarkan ini jadi rahasia kita," ujar Sai sambil mengedipkan matanya. Ino masih diam terpaku.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang," ujar Sai sambil mengeluarkan sebuah payung dari tasnya.

"Eh, tunggu! Kamu mau ninggalin aku disini? Jahat banget sih kamu. Benar-benar cowok yang gak punya perasaan!" cegah Ino.

"Oh ya, aku lupa kamu gak bawa payung. Maaf ya," ujar Sai sambil nyengir lebar.

"Rumah kamu dimana?"

"Jalan Haruka," jawab Ino.

"Wah, rumahmu lebih jauh dari rumahku. Memangnya gak ada yang jemput? Supir pribadimu yang sering antar jemput kamu mana?" tanya Sai.

"Mana aku tau. Sedang jemput kakakku kali," jawab Ino.

"Kalau gitu, pakai aja payungku," ujar Sai sambil melempar payungnya. Ino menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Eh? Terus kamu gimana?"

"Gak papa. Rumahku dekat kok dari sini. Cuma lari sebentar sampai kok," ujar Sai.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu." Setelah itu, Sai pun pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih menatap punggungnya.

ooo

Keesokkan harinya…

"Ino-chan, maaf ya kemarin kami meninggalkanmu," ujar Sakura dan Tenten sambil memasang tampang bersalah. Biasanya, Ino akan langsung percaya saja pada kedua temannya itu. Namun perkataan Sai tentang teman-teman Ino yang tidak tulus berteman dengannya terus terngiang di kepala Ino. Sepertinya, Ino mulai percaya pada Sai tentang ketulusan teman-temannya ini.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Lagipula, kemarin ada orang yang meminjamkan payungnya untukku," jawab Ino.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Tenten.

"Itu…" Ino memotong kalimatnya begitu ia melihat sosok Sai yang baru saja datang, dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah. Kebetulan diluar sedang hujan. Sai pasti tidak memakai payungnya karena saat ini payungnya ada ditangan Ino. Ino jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ohayou, Sai-kun," sapa Ino sambil menghampiri Sai. Sai menoleh dan tersenyum. Ah, senyum cerah yang selalu disukai Ino.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan," Sai menyapanya balik.

"Sai-kun, err… Ini, aku ingin mengembalikan payungmu. Makasih ya," ujar Ino sambil menyerahkan payung Sai.

"Oh, ya sama-sama. Aku senang kok bisa membantumu," ujar Sai.

"Tapi, pasti karena aku, seragam sekolahmu yang kemarin jadi basah kuyup. Seragammu yang sekarang juga jadi basah. Kamu pasti dimarahi sama ibumu kan?" ujar Ino.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Soal pakaian, aku yang mencuci pakaianku sendiri. Jadi, ibuku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya," ujar Sai. Ino hanya mengangguk menanggapi Sai.

" _Ternyata… Sai-kun itu mandiri ya. Aku jadi iri padanya…"_ batin Ino.

"Oh ya, jangan bilang-bilang ya kalau aku orang yang meminjami kamu payung. Jangan bilang pada siapapun juga kalau aku yang mencuci pakaianku sendiri. Biarkan ini jadi rahasia kita," ujar Sai. Ino hanya bisa menatap Sai heran.

ooo

"Hari ini kegiatan Jumat sehat kan? Kamu mau ikut bersih-bersih?" tanya Sai.

"Entahlah, aku malas. Nanti pakaianku kotor semua seperti minggu kemarin," jawab Ino.

"Tapi, bukankah kegiatan itu diwajibkan kepada seluruh murid untuk mengikutinya?" tanya Sai.

"Iya. Kalau gak ikut nanti kita dapat hukuman," jawab Ino."Tapi, aku benar-benar malas ikut kegiatan itu."

Tiba-tiba saja, Sai mendapat ide cemerlang untuk pergi bolos bersama Ino dari kegiatan Jumat sehat.

"Hei, mau bolos kegiatan itu bersamaku?" bisik Sai.

"Eh? Mana bisa?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja bisa. Selama kamu bersamaku," jawab Sai. Ia lalu menarik tangan Ino, mengambil buku matematika, kemudian menghampiri ketua kelas.

"Karin yang cantik, hari ini aku gak ikut kegiatan Jumat sehat dulu ya. Aku belum kerjain pr," ujar Sai santai. Ino melongo melihat Sai yang bisa bersikap sangat santai seperti itu pada ketua kelas.

"Eh, ya udah. Buat Sai-kun mah gak papa," jawab Karin. Ino tambah melongo melihat Karin yang memperbolehkan Sai bolos.

"Tapi, aku juga ajak Ino-chan ya. Dia kan pintar matemarika, jadi aku bisa minta tolong diajarkan sama dia," ujar Sai.

"Kenapa gak sama aku aja?" tanya Karin.

"Gak usah. Ketua kelas kan sedang repot. Aku gak mau merepotkan ketua kelas," jawab Sai.

"Ya sudah deh. Kamu boleh bawa Ino," jawab Karin.

"Yes! Berhasil, Ino-chan!" bisik Sai girang sambil menarik tangan Ino.

ooo

"Kenapa kamu pilih ruang musik sebagai tempat belajar sih? Disini kan gelap," keluh Ino.

"Karena hanya ruangan ini satu-satunya yang paling aman. Kita gak bakal ketahuan guru," ujar Sai.

"Tapi, aku cukup kagum sama kamu. Kamu hebat juga ya, bisa menjinakkan ketua kelas kita yang galak itu," ujar Ino.

"Itu karena dia suka sama aku," jawab Sai. Entah kenapa saat mendengar kalau Karin menyukai Sai, timbul perasaan tidak enak dalam hati Ino. Entahlah, cemburu mungkin.

"Kamu mau diajarkan soal yang mana?" tanya Ino mengalihkan topik.

"Gak perlu. Aku sudah selesai kok," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan buku matematikanya.

Ino berdecak kagum melihat tulisan Sai yang sangat rapi. Terlebih lagi, ia tambah kagum mengetahui semua jawaban yang ditulis Sai benar. Tak disangka Ino, ternyata Sai cukup jago dalam matematika. Terbukti karena Sai bisa menyelesaikan soal 10 soal matematika dalam waktu 5 menit yang kebtulan soal yang dikerjakannya lumayan rumit.

"Kamu pintar matematika ya?" tanya Ino.

"Gak juga."

"Tapi, jawaban kamu ini semuanya benar. Gak ada yang salah sedikitpun. Benar-benar hebat," puji Ino.

"Tapi, setiap pelajaran matematika, kamu kok gak pernah kerjain pr sih? Kamu juga gak pernah maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal. Padahal, sebenarnya kamu ini kan pintar," ujar Ino.

"Makasih sudah memujiku pintar. Aku hanya gak suka terlihat mencolok di kelas. Aku hanya ingin jadi murid biasa saja," jawab Sai. Ino tercengang. Ternyata, Sai sangat berkebalikan dengannya.

"Janga bilang pada siapapun ya kalau aku jago matematika. Ini adalah rahasia kamu dan aku," ujar Sai. Ino tersentak. Ia baru menyadari kalau sekali lagi ia membuat rahasia bersama Sai, ditengah hujan deras yang terdengar dari luar.

ooo

Hari ini, Ino benar-benar mengantuk. Tidak biasanya ia mengantuk saat jam pelajaran. Mungkin ini efek karena saat jam istirahat kedua tadi, ia makan terlalu banyak. Ditambah lagi udara dingin dan diluar sedang hujan. Menambah sensasi mengantuk pada Ino. Ino pun tidak tahan. Akhirnya, ia menutup matanya dan tertidur.

"Hei, kamu yang dibelakang! Jangan tidur!"

Ino baru memejamkan matanya sekejap sebelum mendengar teriakan dari Kakashi-sensei. Ternyata, yang sedang dimarahi karena ketiduran itu bukanlah Ino, melainkan orang yang duduk di belakang Ino.

"Sai, kamu kebiasaan ya, selalu tidur pada jam pelajaranku," omel Kakashi-sensei. Sai hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Gomen, Sensei. Soalnya, pelajaran Kakashi-sensei ada di jam setelah istirahat kedua. Kebetulan perutku kekenyangan. Terus diluar hujan. Sensei juga cerita mulu. Jadi tambah ngantuk deh," jelas Sai.

"Lagipula, yang tidur kan bukan hanya aku. Yamanaka Ino juga tidur tuh," ujar Sai sambil menunjuk Ino. Ino langsung gelagapan.

"Apaan sih kamu? Aku gak tidur tau!" ujar Ino mengelak.

"Bohong. Buktiny ada bekas iler tuh dipipimu."

Murid-murid lain langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Ino yang kesal karena diledek terus langsung menjitak kepala Sai keras. Setelah itu, pelajaran pun berlangsung normal.

"Darimana kamu tau kalau aku ketiduran?" bisik Ino saat Kakashi-sensei sudah tidak ada didekat mereka.

"Kamu lupa ya? Aku kan selalu memperhatikanmu," ujar Sai. Ino langsung blushing mendengarnya.

"Lagipula, aku terkejut juga kalau sang Putri Sekolah yang katanya murid teladan bisa tertidur di kelas," goda Sai.

"Huhs. Jangan kasih tau siapapun kalau aku pernah ketiduran," ujar Ino.

"Hehehe, sepertinya rahasiaku dan Ino-chan bertambah satu ya?" tanya Sai.

Ino terdiam. Ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya sekali lagi membuat rahasia bersama Sai ditengah derasnya hujan.

ooo

Ino lupa sejak kapan dirinya dan Sai mulai menjadi sahabat dekat. Bahkan kini, mereka jadi sering membuat rahasia konyol. Namun, Sai tidak pernah membeberkan rahasia apapun yang disimpannya bersama Ino, walaupun itu hanya rahasia sepele. Karena itu, kini Ino mulai percaya padanya.

Hari ini hujan deras seperti biasanya. Ya, sudah masuk musim panas di Jepang. Karena itu, hujan jadi sering turun. Ino pun membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri agar ia tidak lupa membawa payung supaya ia tidak lagi terjebak di sekolah karena hujan seperti hari itu. Ya, hari yang kini membuat dirinya dan Sai semakin dekat.

Karena tidak berjalan dengan hati-hati dan kebetulan jalanan licin sekali, Ino pun tergelincir. Seragamnya jadi kotor dan basah semua. Ino langsung ngedumel gak jelas saking kesalnya.

CKLICK!

Tiba-tiba saja, Ino mendengar suara kamera yang sedang memfoto sesuatu. Ino menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sai yang sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum _evil_ kepadanya. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah payung warna merah dan tangan kanannya memegang ponselnya. Ino baru sadar kalau dirinya baru saja di foto oleh Sai saat ia jatuh tadi.

"Hahaha, ekspresimu sangat memalukan. Kalau foto ini aku upload di grup BBM, pasti bakalan heboh nih," ujar Sai. Ino langsung memerah mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan menubruk Sai, membuat mereka berdua jatuh secara tidak elit.

"Cepat hapus foto itu! Kalau kamu berani menguploadnya, kamu akan jadi daging cincang saat ini juga!" bentak Ino galak. Sai tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat ekspresi Ino saat ini.

"Tenang dulu dong, jangan ngamuk gitu. Ok, aku gak akan mengupload foto ini. Seperti biasa, ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua, ok?" ujar Sai.

"Janji ya?"

"Aku janji asalkan kamu mau pindah dari atas tubuhku."

Ino terkejut melihat dirinya yang kini berada tepat diatas tubuh Sai. Ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah saking kagetnya.

"Tenang saja, jangan terlalu kaget seperti itu. Yang ini juga aku rahasiakan kok," ujar Sai.

Ya, seperti biasa, mereka membuat lebih banyak rahasia lagi di tengah hujan.

ooo

"Kak, aku lapar nih. Cari makan gih," ujar Ino pada kakaknya seolah-olah memerintah. Sang kakak, Deidara, yang sudah terlalu sering diperintah Ino hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Pergi saja sendiri sana!" jawab Deidara kesal.

"Ah, Kak Dei gak asyik nih. Diluar kan dingin. Aku malas jalannya," jawab Ino.

"Yang lapar kan kamu. Harusnya kamu yang cari makannya sendiri," ujar Deidara. Ino hanya mendengus kesal kemudian pergi keluar rumah.

ooo

Sekali lagi, hujan turun deras malam ini. Dan Ino baru saja melewati beberapa gang dari rumahnya menuju tempat biasanya makan. Ia tidak bawa payung karena ia pikir malam ini tidak akan hujan. Ia hanya mengenakan cardigan tipis. Kini, ia benar-benar menyesal.

Tak jauh dari tempat Ino berdiri, Ino melihat sebuah kedai ramen. Sepertinya kedai itu adalah tempat yang cocok untuk memesan makanan sekaligus berteduh.

Setelah berlari kecil untuk bisa mencapai kedai itu, Ino segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sederhana yang ada di kedai, kemudian memesan makanannya.

"Permisi, aku pesan ramen pedasnya satu ya!" ujar Ino.

"Iya, tunggu sebe—"

Ino tercengang melihat wajah sang pelayan.

"Sai-kun!"/"Ino-chan!"

Ino tidak percaya karena orang yang saat ini melayaninya adalah teman sekelasnya, Sai.

"Kamu ngapain disini, Sai-kun?" tanya Ino.

"Kamu belum tau ya? Sepertinya gak usah dirahasiakan lagi," ujar Sai.

"Hah?"

"Aku kerja sembilan disini. Biasanya setiap pulang sekolah, aku langsung kesini untuk bekerja. Ayahku sudah meninggal dan ibuku sakit-sakitan. Kakakku kerja di Kyoto. Jadi, untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku sekaligus membayar pengobatan ibu, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja. Aku tidak mungkin terus mengandalkan kakakku. Kebetulan pemilik kedai ini dulunya cukup akrab dengan ayahku, jadi aku bisa dnegan mudah masuk kerja disini," cerita Sai.

Ino tidak menyangka. Sai yang selalu ceria itu ternyata punya kehidupan yang seperti ini. Entah kenapa, ia jadi sedih mendengar kisah Sai tadi. Tanpa Ino sadari, air mata jatuh dari matanya.

"Eh, kamu kenapa nangis?" tanya Sai sambil mengusap air mata Ino menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Maaf, Sai-kun. Aku tidak tau kalau kamu…"

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis karena aku," ujar Sai.

"Sekarang, apa kamu mau menyimpan rahasia lagi bersamaku?" tanya Sai. Ino mengangguk.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau aku bekerja disini ya," ujar Sai.

"Iya, aku akan merahasiakannya."

ooo

Ino menatap Sai yang tertidur pulas. Sudah waktunya pulang, tapi sepertinya Sai tidak mengetahuinya. Ia terus-terusan tertidur sejak jam pelajaran terakhir tadi. Mungkin ia kelelahan karena perkerjaan sembilannya.

Ino menatap wajah polos Sai yang tertidur itu. Wajahnya memanas begitu mengetahui kalau wajahnya kini berada beberapa senti saja dari wajah Sai. Dan wajah imut Sai yang tertidur itu membuat Ino sangat ingin menciumnya.

Tiba-tiba, mata hitam kelam milik Sai terbuka. Ino berjengit kaget. Sai tiba-tiba menarik poni pirang panjang Ino dan menatapnya lekat.

"Mau ciuman dneganku?" tanya Sai.

"Hah?" Ino tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Sai tadi. Mungkin karena Sai baru bangun tidur, bicaranya jadi agak ngaco. Karena itu, Ino menganggapnya sebagai igauan Sai.

"Ngomong apa sih? Aku gak mungkin ciuman sama kamu kan?" tanya Ino.

Sejenak, Sai terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Namun, ia kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Maaf ya, aku agak ngaco kalau baru bangun tidur. Sudah waktunya pulang kan? Aku pulang duluan ya. Dah," Sai pun pergi meninggalkan Ino.

Hari ini tidak hujan. Itu artinya, tidak ada rahasia yang mereka buat. Namun, Ino menyadari sesuatu. Baru saja, ia melihat ekspresi wajah Sai yang berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan Ino tidak tau apa itu.

ooo

Hari ini, Sai tidak masuk sekolah. Timbul perasaan khawatir dalam diri Ino. Namun, Ino berusaha berpikiran positif kalau Sai pasti baik-baik saja.

"Teman-teman, aku barusan dapat kabar kalau Sai hari ini gak masuk karena ibunya meninggal!" seru Naruto. Dan kelas pun langsung riuh. Para siswa mengerubungi Naruto untuk memastikan kabar Sai lebih lanjut.

Sementara Ino hanya memilih diam. Perasaannya sedang tidak karuan saat ini. Ia jadi teringat kembali kalau Sai hanya tinggal berdua bersama ibunya. Jika ibunya meninggal, itu berarti… Sai sendirian.

ooo

Ino berlari tergesa menuju rumah Sai. Hari ini, ia berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah Sai dari Naruto. Ia ingin mengunjungi Sai dan memastikan keadaannya.

Ino mengetuk pintu rumah Sai beberapa kali. Tak ada jawaban. Rumahnya sepi sekali. Kebetulan pintu rumah tidak terkunci, jadi Ino memaksa masuk.

Keadaan rumah sangat gelap dan berantakan. Ino tidak yakin ada orang di dalam rumah ini. Namun sayup-sayup, Ino bisa mendengar suara seseorang yangs edang menangis.

Ino berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Kini ia dapat menemukan Sai yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dan Ino yakin, suara tangis itu adalah suara Sai.

"Sai-kun…" lirih Ino. Walaupun pelan namun berhasil membuat Sai mendengarnya. Sai mengangkat keapalanya, menatap Ino. Wajahnya sangat kacau. Rambut hitamnya berantakan. Kulit dan bibirnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sai seperti tak punya lagi semangat hidup.

"Ino-chan, kenapa kamu…"

"Sudahlah, lupakan keberadaanku. Jika kamu ingin menangis, menagislah. Tumpahkan semuanya. Aku akan menemanimu disini. Kamu gak akan sendirian," ujar Ino sambil memeluk Sai.

"Kenapa kamu datang?" lirih Sai.

"Karena aku gak mau Sai-kun sendirian," jawab Ino.

"Menangislah. Aku gak akan bicara pada siapapun tentang ini. Ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua," ujar Ino. Dan Ino pun membiarkan bahunya basah oleh tangis Sai.

ooo

Setelah 3 hari semenjak kematian ibunya, Sai baru kembali masuk sekolah. Namun, itu tidak akan lama karena Sai memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Karena di Tokyo ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kyoto dan tingal bersama kakaknya, Shin. Dia datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan kepada teman-temannya.

ooo

"Jadi, kita akan benar-benar berpisah ya?" tanya Ino. Hari ini, ia mengantar Sai ke stasiun. Hari ini adalah hari pindahnya Sai dari Tokyo.

"Iya, kita jadi jauhan deh," ujar Sai.

"Gak bisa bikin rahasia lagi dong," ujar Ino sedih. Sai terdiam menatapnya.

"Ino-chan, apa kamu mau membuat satu rahasia terakhir lagi denganku?" tanya Sai.

"Apa itu?"

Dan Ino tidak bisa tidak terkejut begitu mendapati Sai mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Rahasia terakhirku adalah… Aku suka padamu," ujar Sai. Ino menatap Sai tak percaya. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang sih? Kenapa gak bilang dari dulu? Aku kan juga suka sama Sai-kun," ujar Ino.

"Hehehe, maaf. Habisnya aku gak yakin kalau Ino-chan bakalan suka sama aku juga," jawab Sai.

"Jadi, kamu mau nih jadi pacar aku?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja mau!" Ino menjawab antusias.

"Jangan pernah bilang siapapun ya kalau kita pacaran. Semua rahasia yang kita simpan selama ini biarkan saja tetap menjadi rahasia kita selamanya," ujar Sai.

"Iya, asalkan kamu gak selingkuh sama cewek lain di sekolah barumu nanti!" ancam Ino.

"Iya, aku janji," jawab Sai sambil memeluk Ino.

"Hei, walaupun kita berpisah cukup jauh, aku tetap ingin membuat rahasia lebih banyak bersamamu. Kamu mau kan?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja aku mau."

Tak lama kemudian, kereta yang akan membawa Sai ke Kyoto pun tiba. Kini, Sai dan Ino benar-benar harus berpisah.

Ya, setidaknya perpisahan mereka berakhir bahagia bukan?

 _ **The End**_


End file.
